


the falls

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Demon Deceit Sanders, Inspired By Gravity Falls, Logan has a potty mouth, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Mess, Not Shippy, Rated T for swearing, Swearing, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, as in there's no romance anywhere, btw i'm one hundred percent making thomas old man mcgucket, he's a fucking nerd, idk what that means but it isn't ship heavy, not really a lot of violence, this is basically just gravity falls but sanders sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: “I still don’t understand why Great Uncle Remus would choose to talk to us now after 17 years of figurative radio silence.” Logan rolled his eyes.Roman scoffed. “It doesn’t matter! Mom and Dad sent us here to have more fun, and goddamnit, we’re going to have some fucking fun!”A Gravity Falls AU because I can't control myself anymore
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is very loosely based off of gravity falls, as in not really like the plot, but based around the same character dynamics
> 
> logan as dipper, roman as mable, deceit as bill, virgy as wendy, patton as soos, remus as grunkle stan, remy as pacifica, talyn and joan as candy and grenda, and of course, thomas as old man mcgucket.

The bus hit a speed bump at full speed, jolting Logan awake.

“Jesus, does this guy even have his license?” He mumbled.

Roman shifted against him, mumbling something about spaghetti tacos. Logan smiled to himself. He was happy to know that Roman had finally fallen to sleep. All he had done in the first thirty minutes of the bus ride was rant on about how he was so excited to, as he put it, “Finally see nature for the first time in our lives!!”

He looked out at the trees passing by and saw the postcard billboard reading “GRAVITY FALLS” in giant letters. 

Logan elbowed Roman in the side. “Wake up, you fucking dork.”

“Wow,” Roman groaned. “You’re such a dick.”

“No problem.”

“You are the worst excuse for a twin in the world.” Roman scooted away from him. “So why did you wake me up?”

“Oh,” Logan perked up. “We’re within the town’s limits.”

“Yes! Finally!” He sat up and looked out the window. “I literally cannot wait!”

“I still don’t understand why Great Uncle Remus would choose to talk to us now after 17 years of figurative radio silence.”

Roman scoffed. “It doesn’t matter! Mom and Dad sent us here to have more fun, and goddamnit, we’re going to have some fucking fun!”

“We’re literally allergic to almost everything out in the wild, Ro. We both know that if one of us gets sick and goes down, we’ll drag the other across the ocean floor with us.” Logan said and smirked at him.

“You make a fair point, Pines.”

"Of course I do, Pines."

There was a pause of silence before they burst out laughing. “There’s a reason everyone at school hated it when we do that.” Roman giggled.

All of a sudden, the bus slammed the brakes and Logan’s face smashed into the seat in front of him. “God, I hate having glasses.” He rubbed his nose.

“Sucks to suck, little man.” Roman laughed.

“We're the same height, idiot.” Logan glared at him. “Plus, you’re blind too, you just wear contacts.”

“It’s called aesthetics!”

“It’s called being a pretentious bastard!”

Their bickering continued before the bus driver shouted back at them.

“First stop for Gravity Falls!”

Roman immediately shot up out of his seat, grabbed his suitcase and offered his hand to Logan, helping him up. Logan sighed and grabbed his bag. 

“He’s going to ask questions.” 

“Lo, it doesn’t matter what he thinks. It’s going to be okay.”

“But what if it does matter? Small town people aren’t usually that open-minded.”

“If he does end up being transphobic, we’ll call Mom and we can get bus tickets back to California.” Roman put his hand on Logan’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. “It’s gonna be fine.”

“Get off the bus, kids!” The bus driver yelled back at them

Roman laughed and pulled Logan out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

They got off the bus and saw a man with big, round glasses and a huge grin, seeming to be waiting for something.

“You know, when you said ‘great uncle’, I pictured someone much older.” Roman leaned over and whispered to Logan.

“I thought so too.” He shrugged.

The man had finally noticed their arrival and bounced over to them. “Pines twins?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Logan hesitated. “But no offense, you don’t look related to us at all.”

“Oh, no, I’m not related to you, don’t worry. I’m Patton, Mr. Pines’ employee!” He smiled. “He’s a little… preoccupied at the moment.”

“Why, what’s he doing?” Roman raised an eyebrow.

“Not important!” He gave them a long, hard stare. “So, I’m assuming you’re Roman,” He pointed at him. “And you must be Lu-”

“Logan.” He cut Patton off. “My name is Logan.”

“Oh! Well, it’s very nice to meet you two! Anyways,” He clapped his hands. “We should get going!”

* * *

“This place is a fucking dump,” Logan muttered over to Roman as he left the car.

It truly was. It was called the Mystery Shack, and it was falling apart. The ‘S’ in ‘shack’ was stuck in the ground, the porch was half collapsed, and there was a goat on the roof.

“I don’t know, I kinda like the goat.” Roman grinned.

“You like any animal that isn’t rabid and or a moose.”

“Mooses are terrifying!”

“No, they’re not!” Logan laughed. “Plus, the plural is ‘moose’.”

“But that doesn’t make sense!”

“Yes, it does!”

“N-”

“Hey, kids!” 

Roman let out a girlish scream while Logan just raised an eyebrow at the man who had popped up behind them.

He let out a strange, offputting giggle. “Oh, you are just so easy to scare! That will never get you very far in this town.” He leaned closer to Roman. “Be careful of where you step, kid.” Roman quickly backed up. “And you!” He spun to face Logan. “Is the strongest reaction you have is truly just an eyebrow raise?”

“Oh, god no. He’s fucking terrifying during a debate.” Roman shuddered and Logan just smirked.

“Ah, so we got a nerd on our hands.” He peered at Logan. “Anyways! You can call me your Great Uncle Remus! Welcome to the Mystery Shack!” He gestured back to the house. “ Mi casa es tu casa!” He clapped his hands. “Any questions?” Logan raised his hand. “Shoot your shot, kid!”

“Do you even know our names?” Logan asked.

“Oh! That’s what I forgot! So which one of you is which?” 

“I’m Roman, and this is my brother-”

“Logan,” He cut Roman off. “Just call me Logan.”

“Cool,” Remus gave a lop-sided grin. “Let’s get you moved into the attic.” He started walking off towards the shack. 

“This dude is so fucking weird,” Logan whispered. “At least he’s not an asshole though.”

“Yeah, I think he’s going senile,” Roman muttered before grabbing their bags and followed Remus in.

* * *

Roman, in fact, should have watched his step. He tripped over the porch steps and Logan just laughed, whispering “Payback is a bitch.” as he walked past him.

When they walked up the stairs to the attic, Roman groaned. The goat was now in their room, eating one of the mattresses.

Seeing his obvious discomfort, Remus snorted. “Yeah, that’s Detroit, you can’t really kick him out, he somehow finds a way back in.”

“You know, I was expecting worse,” Logan admitted. “This is cozy, in a very strange way.”

“Why thank you!” Remus grinned. “I’m gonna go downstairs and let you get settled in. After all, I have a tourist trap to run!” Once the door closed, Roman spun around to face Logan.

“Okay, what were Mom and Dad thinking? This guy is fucking insane!”

“It’s not that bad, he just seems…” Logan trailed off.

“Like a nutjob?”

“I was going to say eccentric, but sure, why not.”

There was a long pause of silence with them just looking at the goat who was making eye contact while continuing to munch on the mattress.

“So what now?” Roman asked, shifting uncomfortably.

“Well, first of all, I call the bed without the goat,” Roman huffed at that. “And second of all, Mom and Dad said that we’re going to work for him over the summer, so we might as well tolerate him for the time being.”

“Where do we go from here, though?” Roman shoved the goat off the bed before flopping down on the other bed.

“Well I for one am going to go into the woods because AT&T service fucking sucks out here and I have nothing else to do, but I guess you can follow me if you want.” Logan put on his jacket and headed towards the door and raised an eyebrow, beckoning Roman for him to follow.

“Fine,” Roman groaned and stood up. “But I’m complaining the entire time.”

“Oh, it’s expected by now.”

“Hey!”

* * *

“Roman, I swear to god, stop tripping over everything!”

“I’m just looking around! It’s not my fault that it’s so pretty!” Roman exclaimed.

He was right, it was beautiful. They were walking alongside a river that was crystal clear, lined with huge trees. The light filtering through the branches made the grass look like it was glowing, and every once and a while, they would see a deer or several squirrels. 

“Still, Grunkle Remus was right, you should watch where you’re going,” Logan grumbled.

“Grunkle?” Roman frowned.

He shrugged. “Weird nickname for a weird guy.”

“Fair point.” Roman stopped for a minute “So what was the point of all of this? Why are we here?”

“Exploration, I guess.” Logan sighed. “I just don’t really know what to do this summer, and I guess that since we have to live here for a while, we might as well get to know the area.”

From behind him, Roman could hear Logan let out a small yelp. “So you make fun of me for tripping but now-” He was cut off by a loud metal bang and he quickly spun around. Logan was on the ground, looking extremely embarrassed, and next to him was a tree with a panel on it hanging open. “How did you break a tree?”

Logan didn’t answer him. He stood up, opening the panel even further and he winced at the loud creak. “Jesus, this needs some WD-40.”

“Why was that relevant?” Roman complained but Logan just shushed him. “Oh really now-”

“Roman, seriously!” Logan cut him off harshly. Roman looked taken aback at that but didn’t say anything else. He reached into the panel and brought out a black book. Logan frowned and blew the dust off of it, revealing a metallic blue constellation embossed on the cover and a small three down in the corner.

“Lo, you’re a space nerd, what constellation is that?” Roman murmured as he leaned over his shoulder.

“I believe it’s Gemini,” He turned to face Roman. “The sign of the twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow i have no idea where to go from here. this was really fucking hard to write, but i'm actually having fun with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman plopped down on his bed and immediately started thumbing through the pages.

“Jesus, stop going so fast!” Logan sat next to him. “Anything interesting in there?”

“Yeah, literally all of it. This is such bullshit.” He flipped to a random page. “I mean, telepathic bonds? Demons?” Roman scoffed. “Why would someone hide a kid’s book in a fake tree?”

Logan grabbed the book from him and laughed. “Who decided to name a demon Janus Cipher? That’s such a dumb name.” As he flipped through, his brow furrowed. “This is way too dark to be a kid’s book, look,” Roman peered over his shoulder at what Logan was pointing to. “Blood sacrifices, summoning circles, glowing clouds that rain dead animals?”

“Maybe it’s young adult fiction?” Roman offered weakly.

“Yes, of course, because it makes perfect sense to put a knock-off Spiderwick Chronicles in a compartment of a tree where likely no one will find it.” Logan deadpanned.

“I’m trying my best!” Roman protested.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Logan apologized. “It’s just…” He sighed. “What is this thing?”

“I don’t know,” Roman perked up. “Maybe we should ask Grunkle Remus!”

“We’re actually using ‘Grunkle’?” 

“It was one of your few great ideas.”

“All of my ideas are amazing, you bitch!” Logan laughed.

“You wish,” Logan pushed Roman off the bed. “Asshole!”

“You know it.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hey Grunkle Remus?” Roman asked through a mouthful of spaghetti. 

“Grunkle?” Remus snorted. “What the fuck is that?”

“Great Uncle, Grunkle.” Logan supplied. “Also, Roman, that’s absolutely disgusting.”

Roman stuck his tongue out at him and Logan just rolled his eyes. “Anyways,” Logan cleared his throat. “Grunkle Remus is there weird stuff in the woods?”

“God, no,” Remus’ tone was playful, but his smile seemed strained. “That’s just nonsense I made up for my gift shop. Any reason why?” His eyes flitted between the twins nervously.

“We f-” Logan started before Roman stamped on his foot.

“Just wondering!” Roman smiled tightly.

“Don’t cut me off,” Logan glared.

“Be right back,” He shot Remus a grin before dragging Logan into the living room.

“What was that?” Logan hissed and smacked him upside the head.

“Listen,” Roman’s eyes darted around nervously. “He’s hiding something.”

“What?”

“Did you see him? He was clearly nervous. Besides, I know shitty acting when I see it.” At Logan’s suppressed snicker, Roman glared at him. “Shut up, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“Fine, we’ll figure it out ourselves,” Logan sighed. “Now we have to explain why you just dragged me away.”

“Don’t worry, I’m a professional actor,” He grinned.

“You’re seventeen, the only thing you’re professional at is being a dumbass,” Logan deadpanned.

He just shrugged. “Close enough.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So what are our theories so far?” Roman asked from hanging upside down over the side of his bed.

“One, a crazy person’s ramblings are written down; two, someone’s version of a joke and they’ve been waiting for someone to find it to laugh at them; and three,” Logan hesitated. “All of it’s real.”

“We should find out,” He snatched the book from him and rifled through the pages before showing him a page. “We should summon one of these demons!”

“What? Oh my god, no,” Logan grabbed it back. “That’s such a bad idea!”

“Well, what do you think we should do?” Roman raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe just, I don’t know,” He opened it to a random page. “Try to find these.”

Roman peered closer and snorted. “Gnomes?”

“Starting small, I guess.”

“Are you okay, Lo?” Roman frowned. “I mean, this is crazy. You don’t think that this is actually real, right?”

“I don’t know,” He sighed. “I just want to know what this is, it’s driving me crazy. I just wish there was at least an author’s name or something,” He flipped to the inside of the cover. “Look, the name is ripped off. I _have_ to know what’s going on.”

“Well then it’s clear,” Roman grinned. “First thing in the morning, we go into the forest and we find gnomes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do your online classes, kids

**Author's Note:**

> uh ngl this is kinda hard to write but i'm having so much fun with it. likes and comments are greatly appreciated!!! they definitely motivate me to write so it's a quid pro quo situation if anyone would actually read this nonsense
> 
> come follow me on tumblr @moonjuicewiththepresident


End file.
